This invention relates to a floating wave dissipation structure.
A conventional wave dissipation structure can be largely classified into a fixed type and a floating type. The fixed type breakwater is built by a foundation on the bottom of the sea to perform a certain amount of wave breaking effect but disadvantageously requires a rigid foundation to build the breakwater. Moreover, disadvantageously, when the depth of the sea is deep, there arises a problem that the construction cost increases. The fixed breakwater interrupts the interchange of the sea water between the open sea and the inland sea surrounded by the breakwater, thus causing another problem, namely that the contamination of the inland sea is accelerated. In the case of the floating type, the problem of the foundation and the like does not exist, and the construction cost is lower than the fixed type. Thus, the floating type has been recently more noticed.
However, the floating type has a large drawback, namely, that, when the period of the incident waves is long, the wave dissipating effect of the floating type abruptly descreases. Floating bodies having large sectional area (i.e. the dimension in the direction of the waves) are required to dissipate the waves having long period of swells, thereby causing an increase in cost.
This invention is made to eliminate the problems of the conventional floating type wave dissipation structure and to provide a floating wave dissipation structure which can effectively dissipate the waves having a long period without necessity of a floating body having a large sectional area.